Enhanced Crafting
The ability to craft weapons, armor, items, artifacts, statues, etc. flawlessly. Sub-power of Art Manipulation. Low-tech variation of Enhanced Inventing. Also Called *Enhanced Craftsmanship/Forging/Metalworking/Smithing *Item/Weapon Crafting Capabilities Users are able to craft many different kinds of items to sheer perfection. They are able to forge the strongest of weapons, the toughest of armors, the greatest of statues, the most powerful of items, and much more. Some are able to create with nothing but the material around them, and in very short notice. Applications *Automaton Creation **Golem Creation *Create the sharpest and strongest of weapons with flawless quality. **Demonic Weaponry **Divine Weaponry **Elemental Weapons **Magic Weaponry **Mechanical Weapon Construct *Make the strongest armor. *Build the fastest and most battle ready of vehicles *Craft/create items, artifacts and relics with supernatural abilities. **Mystic Object *Make the deadliest war machine ever created. *Design unique tools of destruction. *Weapon Improvisation - Create anything with the material around. *Many feats are achievable when applied to magic. **May be able to communicate with the weapon. *Polishing the weapons and other items made *Refine any kind of item and remove any imperfections *Build anything from anything. *Create powerful and unique items form the body parts, such as fangs, claws, or bones, of various creatures. Variations *Craftsmanship Magic *Impossible Forging *Meta Crafting Associations *Art Manipulation *Creation *Earth Manipulation *Elemental Weapons *Enhanced Artisan *Enhanced Inventing *Enhanced Strength *Fire Manipulation *Glass Manipulation *Magic Arrows *Matter Melding *Metal Manipulation *Potion Creation *Technology Manipulation *Weapon Manipulation Limitations *May need tools in order to craft. *Requires the appropriate materials to craft. *May require a space to work. Known Users See Also: Ultimate Blacksmith. Gallery Tobho_Mott.jpg|Tobho Mott (A Song of Fire and Ice/Game of Thrones) is a master armorer and blacksmith in King's Landing. According to himself, he is the only armorer in the city who can add tint to the metals in a suit of armor without using paint, and can reforge swords from existing Valyrian steel, something only the greatest weaponsmiths can do. Godot.jpg|Godot (Berserk) is a blacksmith that possesses a near-legendary ability in the field of smithing, armoring and engineering, having crafted Guts' mechanical prosthetic arm and the legendary Dragon Slayer. Oetsu Nimaiya forging.jpg|Ōetsu Nimaiya (Bleach) is a spiritual master swordsmith who invented the Zanpakuto particularly Asauchi. Winry Rockbell.png|Wendy Rockbell (Full Metal Alchemist) is an exceptionally gifted and passionate mechanic possessing extensive expertise in crafting and overhauling automail prostheses. Totosai.JPG|Tōtōsai (InuYasha) is the demonic sword smith who forged the Tessaiga and Tenseiga from the fangs of his old friend, the Inu no Taishō. He also has the ability to communicate with the swords. File:Tessaiga.png|The Tessaiga (InuYasha) is the sword of destruction with the ability to kill 100 demons with one strike that was forged by Tōtōsai, and wielded by Inuyasha. File:Sesshōmaru_wielding_Tenseiga.png|The Tenseiga (InuYasha) is the sword of life that is able to bring back 100 lives to life with one strike that was also forged by Tōtōsain and wielded by Sesshōmaru. Kaijinbo.jpg|Kaijinbo (InuYasha) was an ex-apprentice of Tōtōsai who possessed great skills in forging demonic wepons, but infamous for crafting weapons housing great and sinister powers. Sesshomaru Tokijin.jpg|Tōkijin, (InuYasha) was a powerful demonic sword forged by Kaijinbō from the fangs of Goshinki. The sword's demonic power rivaled that of the Tessaiga and was even able to battle on par with other Daiyōkai. Hoshiyomu with the Naginata of Kenkon.jpg|The Naginata of Kenkon (InuYasha) was a powerfully destructive weapon forged from the souls of 222 demons by Kaijinbō on the order of Hoshiyomi. The weapon possessed incredible demonic power capable of opening the void between Heaven and Earth. Hosenki.jpg|Hosenki (Inuyasha) has extraordinary skills in crafting powerful mystical gemstones such as the Black Pearl. Toshu_forging_the_dakki.jpg|Tōshū (InuYasha) was a swordsmith who forgeed the formidable Dakki from the dragon scales of Ryūjin. Although he was just a human, he was able to make the demonic sword strong enough to steal Inuyasha's Tessaiga's demonic energy. Dyntos artwork.png|Dyntos ( Kid Icarus: Uprising) is the God of the Forge. He is an incredible craftsman, having created the Three Sacred Treasures and the Great Sacred Treasure, as well as a majority of Pit's weapons. Muramasa_NG3.png|Muramasa (Ninja Gaiden series) is a legendary master weaponsmith, known for smithing some of the world's most powerful weapons. In addition to creating weapons ,Muramasa can also refine weapons, having the capability of making vast improvements to Ryu's arsenal of weaponry including the Dragon Sword. Kozuki Creates Poneglyphs.png|The Kozuki Family (One Piece) are a clan of master stonemasons, they crafted the Poneglyphs, ancient steles which are indestructible. shinju no nectar.png|Dwarves (Shinju no Nectar) are a race of master craftsmen with utmost skills in forging, stonemasonry and metallurgy. Bismuth Steven Universe.png|Bismuths (Steven Universe) are capable builders and blacksmiths. Bismuth in particular was able to outfit and enhance all of the weapons of the Crystal Gems during the rebellion… Rose's Sword.png|…such as Rose Quartz's sword, which can poof a Gem in a single swipe without shattering them… Garnet's Updraded Gauntlets.png|…and was also capable of upgrading current weapons such as Garnet's guantlets with spiked brass knuckles… Pearl's Trident.png|...upgrading Pearl's spear into a trident… Amethyst's Flail.png|…Amethyst's whip into a multi-tailed fail… File:Breaking_Point_Steven_Universe.png|…the Breaking Point with the express purpose of targeting and destroying the gemstones of other Gems, permanently shattering them. Aule.jpg|Aule (The Silmarillion) is the smith of the Ainur and the one responsible for crafting all the things that make up Arda/Middle-Earth, including the Sun and Moon. Tatara_H.png|Tatara (Valkyrie Crusade) the saint of smithing. Enchanter_H.png|Enchanter (Valkyrie Crusade) is a craftswoman who creates magic items and ornaments and infuse things with magic. Blacksmith_H.png|Blacksmith (Valkyrie Crusade) is a master craftswoman. Suzuki YuYu Hakusho.jpg|Although he was poor fighter, Suzuki (Yu Yu Hakusho) was an incredible craftsman, having created the very tools and weapons that aided his Team Uraotogi's vicotries in the Dark Tournament... Steaming Spheres.png|...such as the Steaming Spheres that granted Kuro Momotaro three Beast Armors that made him immune to an already-exposed attack of an opponent and increased his strength... Iddun Box.png|...the Idun Box, which regresses an opponent to an earlier stage of life... Cape of no Return.png|...the Cape of No Return, which has the ability to manipulate space in order to send anyone caught in it to another location in the three worlds... Trail Sword and Fruit of the Previous Life Potion.png|...the Trial Sword, which has the ability to absorb and enhance the energy of it's wielder, and the potion of the Fruit of the Previous Life, which has ability to revert the one who drinks it to an earlier point of their life. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Intuition Category:Galleries